My ROOMMATE , My SOULMATE's !
by milkhunhanyuri15
Summary: Sebuah cerita dibalik layar yang diambil dari 'kisah' asmara seorang EXO Baekhyun / Lagi susah bikin summary, langsung baca aja ! / Cast : EXO Baekhyun , EXO Chanyeol , BAP Daehyun , SNSD Taeyeon and other / ChanBaek x DaeBaek x BaekYeon / NO BASH ! and Happy Reading Don't forget to Review ..


_**Uniquee Yui's**__** &amp; **__**MilkHunHan-Yuri **__Present_

_._

**ChanBaek**** – ****DaeBaek**** – ****BaekYeon**** Fanfiction Project !**

**.**

**-MY ROOMMATE , MY SOULMATE's-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR : **

**FLAMESHINE**(ChanBaek story) &amp; **한유리**(DaeBaek + BaekYeon story)

**CAST :**

**\- EXO** Byun **BaekHyun**

**\- EXO** Park **ChanYeol**

**\- BAP** Jung **DaeHyun**

**\- SNSD **Kim** TaeYeon**

\- And Other can you find in story

**GENRE**: Drama, Romance, Little Hurt / Angst

**RATED : **T

**LENGTH** : Chapter

**NOTE : **

\- 1st Fanfiction project dari Author ChanBaek dan Author DaeBaek !

\- If you **dislike Me , My Story or Crack (couple) Cast on My Story .. Please Close your tab** ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Uniquee Yui's Story**__ present _[**ChanBaek ver]**

**-Incheon Airport-**

Juni 2014

Baekhyun terlihat cemberut memajukan bibir bawah nya beberapa centimeter. ia dan member exo lain nya sedang berada di ruang tunggu bandara incheon. Jari jemari nya masih sibuk menyentuh layar handphone berwarna putih itu.

'Heuh mereka ini selalu saja memojok kan ku!' baekhyun merutuk dalam hati.

Ia sedang membuka salah satu situs web fanbase terbesar. Situs web itu adalah Chanbaek Internasional Club, biasa nya para Chanbaek shipper menyebut nya _CIC. _

Ya. Baekhyun jelas mengetahui ada nya situs web itu. Berawal dari acara fansign, Ia bertemu dengan seorang fangirl dengan dandanan yang memakai semua atribut 'berbau' diri nya dan chanyeol.

"Oppa aku fans berat tetap chanyeol oppa idola nomer satu ku!" ucap nya ceria ketika menghampiri baekhyun di depan deretan meja panjang.

"Tapi aku ini fans nomer 1 chanbaek loh! kau tau chanbaek kan oppa?"

baekhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum, tetap sambil menandatangani beberapa photo di album. ia tau apa itu chanbaek atau baekyeol bahkan sejak awal debut exo.

"Oppa kau simpan ini yah,kau akan melihat betapa banyak nya orang di dunia ini yang mencintai kebersamaan kalian!" Ucap gadis itu sambil menyelipkan sebuah kertas di telapak tangan baekhyun. lalu tersenyum bahagia kemudian dia beralih pada sosok di sebelah baekhyun,Do Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun membuka lipatan kertas tersebut, hanya dengan sekali melihat baekhyun sudah bisa menghapal nya. kemudian buru buru memasukan lipatan kertas itu kedalam saku.

"Baek,Kau membaca komentar netizen lagi?" Chanyeol menepuk bahu si mungil.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget, ia tidak menyadari chanyeol sudah ada disamping nya karena mengingat kejadian di acara fansign beberapa tahun yg lalu itu.

"Ah hanya iseng yeollie,lagian aku harus berlatih untuk ini bukan? dan aku harus mulai terbiasa,tiba saatnya nanti aku akan mendapat kan komentar yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini" baekhyun berusaha tersenyum.

Ekspresi chanyeol berubah sendu.

"Jangan terlalu di fikirkan baek, sebenci apapun mereka nanti, seberapa banyak orang yang meninggalkan mu karena hal itu. yang terpenting adalah aku akan tetap bersama mu, di samping mu, melindungi mu, memberikan segalanya yang kau mau baek, apapun! walaupun itu harus mengorbankan nyawaku. semuanya. Everything for you" Ucap chanyeol tersenyum lembut. tangan nya menggenggam tangan mungil itu. lalu mendekatkan wajah nya kearah baekhyun.

Baekhyun bersikap waspada, kemudian ia meraih handbag milik jongdae yang berada dikursi sebelah nya.

_Pletak!_

ia menggeplak handbag tersebut tepat di wajah chanyeol.

"Mau apa kau idiot!?" pekik baekhyun dengan suara tertahan.

"kisseu,tadi kan aku sudah sangat romantis baek,kalau berakhir dengan ciuman pasti akan beribu kali lebih romantis! tapi kau malah menggagalkan nya!" chanyeol memajukan bibir nya. cemberut.

"Ini di bandara bodoh! kalau ada yang memotret nya bagaimana? !"

Chanyeol yg sudah cemberut makin memajukan bibirnya sekian centi.

"Ini kan ruang tunggu tertutup baek! tidak ada fans,tidak ada camera, tidak ada fansite! "

baekhyun sweetdrop mendengar ucapan sitelinga lebar ini.

"Tapi di sini banyak orang,Pabbo! ada SM staff dan petugas bandara!

"ya ya ya aku paham princess-ku ini hanya mau berbuat mesum ketika di kamar saja bersamanya. "

"Berhenti menggodaku !"

"Benarkan saja ucapan ku!" balas chanyeol terkesan angkuh

"Kau ini!" geram baekhyun. detik berikut nya ia meluncur kan serangan berupa cubitan semut ke pinggang chanyeol.

"Bwahahahahaha yak! ya. ya hentikan byun baekhyun" tawa chanyeol menggelegar ke seisi ruangan~

"Kenapa malah tertawa? aku mencubit mu bodoh!"

"Ini nama nya mencubit?! aku gelian baek, kau menggelitik ku tau!"

"AW,! AKH baek! ADUH DUH DUH sakitt bab-y aaaaa"

"Ahahahaha rasakan! ini baru nama nya cubitan cinta,!" kini gantian baekhyun yang tertawa.

Orang orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut menoleh pada baekhyun dan chanyeol ketika mendengar suara teriakan kesakitan chanyeol,sebagian dari mereka sudah paham akan kelakuan pasangan happy virus itu. selebih nya lagi para petugas bandara yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan heran.

Baekhyun masih gencar mencubiti chanyeol.

Chanyeol berusaha menghindari cubitan baekkhyun

_GREP!_

Chanyeol memeluk erat baekhyun dari samping. Lalu membisik kan kalimat

"Aku menyayangimu byun baekhyun." tepat setelah kalimat itu terucapkan tiba tiba ia mencium pipi baekhyun. tidak terlalu kentara karena kalau di lihat mereka seperti sedang berbisik.

Tapi si mesum park chanyeol memang nekat! baekhyun terkejut bukan main. ini di depan umum!

Ia melayangkan sebuah cubitan, dan chanyeol kembali meringis, namun akhir nya ia berhasil melarikan diri.

Ia menuju kearah kai.

"Kai~ah liat lah fans nomer satu mu ini di sakiti"

melihat kai tidak merespon dirinya, chanyeol beralih mengadu pada kyungsoo yang duduk di kursi seberang bersama Areum noona.

"Kyung~ sakiitt" kyungsoo hanya mengelus sekilas bagian pinggang chanyeol.

"Hyung awas! aku ingin duduk!"

"Kursi lain kan bisa, tuh masih sangat banyak kursi kosong"

"tidak! aku ingin disini disamping kyungsoo hyung,sudah pergi sana! jangan kekanakan bermanjaan dengan hyung-ku!" Ucap Jongin penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun memandang sedih kearah mereka yg cukup jauh dari tempat ia duduk.

Ia terdiam setiap kali chanyeol melontarkan kalimat sayang. Baekhyun tak mampu membalas.

Karena ia takut jika membalas kalimat itu akan menyakiti banyak orang.

Dulu sebelum Baekhyun mengenalnya, Baekhyun pernah menanyakan perihal hubungan mereka, apa itu 'Chanbaek' dan chanyeol hanya menjawab

"tentu saja kita Soulmate baek! No.1 Soulmate. Chanbaek? CHANyeol dan BAEKhyun. Itu artinya Aku dan Kau"

Ntah perasaan apa yang dirasakan baekhyun saat itu, perasaan nya berubah kecewa mendengar ucapan chanyeol yang bernada santai. Seperti nya hal yang di pertanyakan baekhyun bukan sesuatu yang penting bagi chanyeol. terlihat dari cara chanyeol menjawab. seperti tidak begitu berarti bagi chanyeol.

Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti arti soulmate sesungguhnya, apakah itu bisa di sebut sebagai pasangan kekasih? pasangan hidup? pasangan sehati?

Ntah lah, baekhyun tidak tau seperti apa defenisi soulmate yang chanyeol maksud.

Setiap kali chanyeol mengucap kan kalimat cinta pada nya, itu terasa menyakitkan.

_Drrrttt drrtttt ddrrrrrt_

Tiba tiba handphone baekhyun bergetar. menandakan ada pesan masuk

Setelah tau siapa pelaku pengirim pesan, ekspresi baekhyun langsung berubah malas.

"Cih~ dasar kekasih sok perhatian" baekhyun mencibir.

lalu jari jemari nya dengan cepat mengetik balasan pesan untuk seseorang yang ntah berada dimana.

Ya! Ini juga alasan kenapa ia tak mampu lagi membalas ucapan cinta chanyeol. Dia melibat kan banyak perasaan dalam situasi ini.

Baekhyun menghela nafas nya berat. Posisinya benar benar sulit.

.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

.

Baekhyun tidak semobil dengan chanyeol, ntah mengapa ia malah terjebak bersama orang orang seperti ini di dalam mobil.

orang orang yang di maksud baekhyun adalah tao, yang kini sedang tertidur lelap dengan mulut yg sedikit terbuka. di sebelah nya ada chen yang tertidur di bahu xiumin. Xiumin hanya memandang keluar jendela tanpa suara. member tertua ini memang tidak banyak bicara.

lalu di jok paling belakang ada lay yang tertidur di bahu jaehyuk hyung, manager mereka. oh rupa nya kepala sang healing sudah beralih ke bahu suho. seperti nya suho lebih suka lay tidur di bahu nya ketimbang di bahu sang manager.

"Aiiihhhsss membosan kan! ini semua gara gara kau hyung! kenapa malah menarik ku untuk untuk semobil dengan mu! tau begitu aku langsung saja lari kemobil putih bersama chanyeol" baekhyun menatap seunghwan sebal

"yayaya aku tau kau tak bisa pisah dengan soulmate mu itu-_-, karena aku tau mobil yang aku kendarai akan seperti ini keadaan nya maka dari itu aku mengajak mu ikut bersama ku baek, supaya tidak sepi~ ayo bernyanyi!" seru seunghwan semangat

"Shirreo! kau tak liat mereka hyung? pada tidur semua! yang ada aku kena sembur membuat keributan! eeiiihhh tidak asyik ! tidak ada chanyeol" baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir nya

"Aku Main Handphone saja, kalau kau tetap mau bernyanyi~ bernyayi dalam hati saja hyung!" baekhyun memasang headset lalu tenggelam dalam dunia nya.

Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan 'mari membaca komentar netizen' yang tertunda di bandara tadi. Ia sempat membaca beberapa komentar.

_'Ini kan fanbase Chanbaek shipper kenapa masih ada saja netter bermulut pedas yang mengomentari ku? bukan kah fanbase ini teruntuk yg menyukai ku dan chanyeol?! '_ gerutu baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun membaca kolom komentar sebuah video yang di upload salah seorang fans yang memiliki nama akun ByunLand.

Bahkan ia tak memutar video itu.

Jari jari lentik nya langsung mengarah pada kotak komentar ketika melihat Top post web tersebut. dan video ini yang menjadi teratas.

Dan akhir nya baekhyun penasaran ingin melihat isi video yang berhasil membuat sekian banyak orang mengomentari sikap nya.

Detik pertama video itu terputar , alunan intro sebuah lagu sedih lah yang mengawalinya.

Video itu menampilkan kebersamaan mereka sejak awal debut hingga sekarang. Mulai dari foto hingga moment moment yang terekam oleh camera.

Di pertengahan video membuat baekhyun mengerti mengapa ia di komentari. Lagu sedih yang mengiringi video juga semakin menambah emosional orang yang menonton nya. Video itu bukan berisi moment kesedihan mereka. Tapi berisi moment manis dan indah yang di ciptakan chanyeol. Senyum dan tawa chanyeol saat sedang bersama baekhyun. terkadang di selingi dengan moment kecemburuan.

Tapi video ini terkesan menyakitkan. dan baekhyun bisa merasakan itu

_**Kim Mi Cha :**__ Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa ByunLand-ssi membuat video yang penuh emosional begini. Aku jadi meragu kan perasaan baek pada chan :'( melihat video ini membuat ku ingin menangis._

_**Chanbaek-L :**__ Baek tidak pernah terlihat berprilaku memberi perhatian pada chanyeol. itu lah mengapa chanyeol terlihat sungguh menyedihkan sekarang ini._

_**Park Shi la :**__ aku tau kenapa ini menyedihkan. ini karena chanyeol selalu terlihat memberikan perhatian dan kasih sayang sepenuh nya pada baek namun baek tak pernah membalas._

_**Jung Hana :**__ Ouh aku bisa merasakan rasa sakit yg chanyeol rasakan ketika baek memeluk kris dengan mesra begitu, baek terlihat kejam!_

_**Lightfire :**__ aku sebenernya sangat menyukai chanbaek tapi jujur saja, aku juga merasakan apa yang kalian rasakan, baek terlihat senang dengan perhatian yg yeol berikan. tapi dia bersikap biasa saja, mungkin bisa di bilang cuek. aku ga suka baek bersikap seperti itu! bahkan aku melihat baek sangat cemburu ketika chan memeluk tao. aku jadi berfikir kalo baek egois. Ia tak senang chan dekat dengan yang lain tapi dia sendiri bisa sesuka hati melakukan skinship dengan siapapun! _

_**Hanniehunnie :**__ yap aku setuju dengan lightfire-ssi! aku heran pada baekhyun, ia mencari perhatian pada semua orang! apa ia tak sadar chanyeol sudah memberinya begitu banyak kasih sayang?! Sangat Banyak! dan baek bersikap apa? seakan tak peduli. heeuh aku juga tak suka baek dipasangkan dengan yang lain! Apa itu KRISBAEK? KAIBAEK? CHENBAEK! AKU MOHON MENJAUHLAH DARI CHEN! DIA ITU MILIK URI XIUXIU *ooh my chenmin feels^_^* DAN YANG PALING AKU BENCI ADALAH HUNBAEK! KAU TAU BAEKHYUN?! SEHUN HANYA BOLEH DI PASANGKAN DENGAN LUHAN! JANGAN MENEMPELI SEHUN-KU SEDEKAT ITU! AKU TAK SUKA.! _

Baekhyun melebarkan mata nya ketika melihat komentar ini.

_**Jung Hyun Kyo :**__ NE! NEO JEONGMAL PABOYA BAEKHYUN-AH! NAN JINJA MIWOYEO! Kau menyia nyiakan kasih sayang chanyeol. dan bisakah kau berhenti membuat kami para chanbaek shipper tersakiti ketika melihat moment super mesra mu bersama yg lain? Apa tak cukup Chanyeol saja bagi mu?!_

Oke! Sekarang rasa nya ribuan jarum tertancap di hati nya. kalimat terakhir itu benar benar menusuk.

kenapa makin lama komentar ini isi nya semakin pedas.

_**Kwon Woo Mi :**__ Heuh sangat menyebalkan! ini juga yg selama ini aku kesalkan atas sikap baekhyun! Aku kesal gara gara dia terlalu dekat sama sehun, dia engga mikir apa ya kalau udah punya yeol ? Dia nemplok sama seme sana sini se akan akan dia itu uke murahan yg bisa di pake di mana aja -_-_

ketika membaca komentar diatas, baekhyun langsung meringis, kata kata 'murahan' menohok perasaan nya

_'apa aku benar benar terlihat murahan?yang benar saja!' _rutuk baekhyun dalam hati.

_**Han sojin:**__ Aku juga berfikiran seperti itu, Rasa nya tidak rela jika pada akhir nya perhatian dan semua yang di berikan chanyeol hanya sia sia._

_**YoonHee :**__ Aku kasihan pada chanyeol. bagaimana yah jika suatu saat nanti baek bersama orang lain? Pasti itu sangat mengecewakan kita semua sebagai chanbaek shipper. Tak bisa terbayangkan oleh ku! Dan aku tak ingin itu terjadi! Aku yakin Baekhyun tak akan pernah menyakiti perasaan kita sebagai fans yang mencintai nya. Baekhyun juga tak akan mengecewakan kita lebih dari ini. Keep believe in chanbaek guys:*_

Baekhyun sudah tak sanggup lagi membaca komentar selanjut nya setelah membaca komentar dari seseorang yg bernama yoonhee

_'Kalian akan pasti membenci ku beribu kali lipat setelah semua nya nanti terjadi. Aku akan menyakiti kalian,Aku akan mengecewakan kalian.'_

Baekhyun menarik nafas nya dalam.

Ia memiringkan badan nya menghadap kejendela samping. Ia tak ingin seungwhan,hyung kesayangan nya itu melihat dirinya mengeluarkan liquid yang sudah mengalir jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Benar bukan? baekhyun telah melibat kan banyak perasaan. jutaan bahkan mungkin milyaran orang.

Ia tau, baekhyun sadar selama ini tidak mampu memberikan apa yang telah chanyeol berikan sebagai balasan nya.

Baekhyun ingin, fans nya tau betapa sebenar nya ia sangat sangat menyayangi chanyeol. Betapa ia terlalu bergantung pada pria bermarga park itu.

Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan nya. karena ada banyak perasaan yang harus ia jaga.

Karena ia juga tak mau menyakiti, menyakiti perasaan seseorang yang dia cintai.

.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

.

"Aku harap hubungan kalian benar benar bisa terlihat serius di mata fans!"

Kedua orang itu hanya mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan komentar mereka! Aku dengar sebagian besar dari mereka apalagi SONE sangat senang melihat kedekatan kalian. Aku juga sudah melihat video SMtown waktu itu. Kalian terlihat saling menyukai,Apalagi dirimu taeyeon, kau seperti nya bahagia bila di dekat. baekhyun"

Pria setengah baya itu lalu bangkit dari duduk nya sedangkan Wanita yang di sebutkan namanya tadi, hanya mampu tersenyum lalu menunduk kan kepala.

"Aku sangat sangat berharap berita perihal hubungan kalian yang terkuak ini akan memperbaiki keadaan finansial perusahaan kita"

"Maaf sajangnim, tapi apa ini tidak akan berpengaruh buruk pada fans exo? aku hanya takut mereka meninggalkan exo."

baekhyun kembali sedih mengingat akan bagaimana reaksi fans nya ketika mendengar ini semua.

"Itu bukan hal yang perlu ditakutkan baekhyun! kalau pun mereka meninggalkan exo? Aku punya seribu satu cara membuat mereka kembali menyukai hal yang sangat mudah bagiku!" Ucap Kim youngmin dengan nada sombong.

Baekhyun tak mampu berbicara lagi.

"Ok! semua sudah bisa di jalan kan esok pagi. Kita tinggal tunggu bagaimana selanjutnya." youngmin tersenyum menyeringai penuh arti.

"dan...~ Aku tak mau tau! Kalian harus terlihat serasi! Oh iya, kau tau kan foto apa yang harus kau upload untuk nanti malam kan kim taeyeon? buatlah kalimat foto itu terlihat seperti kode untuk hubungan kalian. Persis seperti yang aku perintahkan selama ini. Kau mengerti?!"

"Ya aku mengerti sajangnim" ucap taeyeon lalu tersenyum.

"kalian boleh keluar sekarang"

Keduanya melangkah meninggalkan ruangan CEO agensi tempat mereka bernaung. Para petinggi memang punya kendali untuk mengatur semua nya.

"Noona ingin aku antar ?"

"tidak usah baek~ Aku akan menemani tiffany untuk menemui nikchun, Bukan kah member exo yang lain masih latihan? Kau lanjutkan saja latihan mu."

Taeyeon terkekeh melihat ekspresi bingung baekhyun. seakan bisa membaca fikiran baekhyun 'untuk apa menemani seseorang yang ingin berkencan'

"Hahaha tiffany yang meminta ku untuk menemani nya, Yah dia bilang aku harus belajar pada nya bagaimana cara menemui kekasih secara diam diam" Taeyeon memberi wink dan tersenyum centil,berniat menggoda baekhyun.

"Aku pergi dulu baek~ Anyeong"

Setelah kepergian taeyeon, baekhyun kembali menghela nafas.

Situasi Ini sungguh berat untuk EXO. terutama diri nya.

"Seseorang, tolong aku !" Teriak Baekhyun frustasi.

"Butuh bantuanku ?!"

"Eh ?!"

Baekhyun membalikan badannya ketika mendengar suara seorang yeoja bertanya dari arah belakang.

"K-kau ?! Kenapa bisa ada disini ?!"

.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

.

**[18 Juni 2014]**

"Hyung, Bantu aku~" baekhyun merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Hanya 2 buah semangka, kau sudah telihat kesusahan! ckss ternyata tidak muka saja yang muka yeoja~ tenaga mu juga tenaga yeoja baek~ angkat sendiri! yeoja asli saja mampu mengangkat itu!"

"aisssh kau menyebalkan!" baekhyun melangkah menuju mobil.

"Manager macam apa kau ini? senang melihat artis nya menderita! sudah sana! kembali jadi manager nya super junior saja!" baekhyun menatap sengit kearah seungwhan.

"eeiihhh uri princess merajuk, Pantas saja fanboy mu banyak baek, sudah cantik, imut, senyum menawan, body sexy(?), lengan mulus tanpa otot, kulit putih bersih, bibir mungil, persis seperti yeoja! ditambah lagi dengan kelakuan mu. satu satu nya fakta kalau kau itu namja adalah sesuatu yang menonjol di selangkangan mu"

_Pletak!_

Baekhyun menggeplak kepala seunghwan menggunakan album EXO yang ada di dashboard. Bekhyun satu satunya member yang berani melalukan hal seperti ini pada seungwhan. mengingat mereka berdua sudah sangat dekat seperti adik kakak.

"Dasar Maniak! Kau mendeskripsikan ku dengan sangat detail, jangan jangan kau diam diam menyukai ku ya hyung? iiiiyyy~" baekhyun menatap seunghwan curiga lalu bergidik ngeri.

Seunghwan menatap tajam baekhyun.

"Kyaaa chanyeolieeee selamat kan akuuu~ aku tak ingin di nodai" baekhyun menjerit heboh.

Plak!

kini gantian, seungwhan yang memukul baekhyun.

"Tak usah teriak bodoh! kau berlebihan sekali. Aku ini masih doyan dada montok ya!" Ucap seunghwan sengit. Lalu menginjak pedal gas kemudian meluncur menuju lokasi syuting roommate,demi mengantarkan adik kesayangan nya ini.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala nya mendengar ucapan frontal seunghwan.

"Dasar pervert!"

.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

.

Baekhyun di terima dengan hangat oleh keluarga besar 'roommate'. Tingkah menggemas kan nya terlihat sangat natural. Membuat Soo Hyun dan Sora takjub melihat tingkah baekhyun yang seperti anak anak.

Baekhyun berusaha terlihat tidak canggung, ia cepat membaur dengan semua member rommate. ditambah lagi dengan ada chanyeol di samping dirinya, membuat ia semakin merasakan kenyamanan berada di tengah tengah mereka semua.

Chanyeol sendiri berusaha membuat suasana semenyenangkan mungkin. sampai sampai harus bertingkah konyol agar baekhyun dapat menunjukan 'kemampuan' nya mengendalikan cahaya di hadapan semua member.

Ntah sadar atau tidak sejak awal dia selalu melakukan skinship kepada baekhyun. seperti hal itu sudah biasa mereka lakukan di belakang camera.

.

Member roomate sudah kembali ke kamar masing masing. Ini sudah malam dan waktu nya tidur. Tapi chanyeol dan seho masih saja bercanda.

Baekhyun terlihat sedang dikamar seho, Ia sudah berganti pakaian.

**(Anggap saja adegan ini tidak terekam/tidak di tayangkan demi kelangsungan fanfict ini)**

Semua lampu sudah dimatikan disetiap kamar member. dan sesi curhat baekhyun-seho untuk scene terakhir di episode roomate kali ini juga sudah berakhir.

"Hyung, aku tak bisa tidur kalau masih ada cahaya,bagaimana?" ucap baekhyun berbisik pelan pada seho.

"Tutup saja gorden nya rapat rapat sampai tidak ada cahaya yg masuk baek dan matikan semua lampu. Hyung sudah sangat mengantuk " gumam seho lirih.

Lalu baekhyun melalukan yg di suruh seho tadi. Kini keadaan kamar sudah gelap gulita.

Baekhyun bergelung di dalam selimut. menoleh kekanan, ia mendapati seho sudah mendengkur. menanda kan ia sudah sangat nyenyak.

Baekhyun menatap langit langit kamar. Ia membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi esok pagi.

Ia takut. Takut semua orang yg menyayangi nya pergi. dan memikikan itu membuat nya tak bisa tidur.

Baekhyun meraih selimut lalu menutup nya hingga ke kepala.

Ia memain kan handphone nya di balik selimut.

Ntah apa yang ia lakukan terhadap handphone itu, tapi ia terlihat sangat asyik memainkan nya hingga tak sadar sudah bermain lebih dari sejam.

Ini sudah tengah malam dan baekhyun masih belum terlelap.

Ia menyibak kan selimut, lalu bangkit berjalan ke arah toilet dengan sangat pelan pelan~ takut seho terganggu.

Baekhyun mencuci muka nya di westafel. lalu mengacak acak rambut nya. hingga ujung ujung rambut itu basah.

Ia frustasi. Tak pernah terbayangkan akan menyulitkan ini keadaan nya.

kedua tangan nya bertumpu pada sisi westafel. lalu memandang wajah sayu bercampur stress dari pantulan cermin di hadapan nya.

Baekhyun butuh sosoknya disaat seperti ini.

Sementara itu,

Chanyeol terlihat buru buru turun dari atas ranjang. Ia menuju ketoilet namun terlihat ragu mengingat pintu kamar mandi nya rusak. bagaimana kalau ia sedang buang air lalu mendadak shin eomma masuk?! itu akan sangat tidak sopan.

Lalu tanpa pikir lagi ia beralih ke kamar seho. Tepat setelah menutup pintu kamar chanyeol berbisik lirih

"Hyuuungghh akuu pinjaam toiletnya yaahh~

_CLEKEK!_

chanyeol buru buru mengunci pintu toilet. Berlari menuju kloset. Tanpa menyadari kehadiran baekhyun yang sedang terkejut di depan westafel. ia melewati baekhyun begitu saja.

"Ahhh lega nya~ besok aku harus memperbaiki pintunya. repot sekali harus menggunakan kamar tetangga." omel chanyeol. ia berjalan menuju westafel hendak mencuci tangan.

Chanyeol terlonjak kaget melihat sosok di depan nya.

"Kkaaa kkau baekhyun?"

baekhyun menyergit heran melihat chanyeol tergagap.

"iya ini aku!"

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk? aku tadi mengunci pintu nya. Kau bukan makhluk gaib kan? kalau kau benar benar baekhyun? kenapa kau bisa menembus pintu kamar mandi? "Chanyeol bergidik ngeri. Ingat! ini sudah lewat tengah malam.

baekhyun memutar matanya dengan malas.

"Aku lebih dulu masuk sebelum kau Dobi Idiot!"

"Aku tidak menyadari kehadiran mu"

"Kau saja yang main nyelonong masuk!"

"Siapa suruh tak mengunci pintunya! aku kira tak ada siapa siapa didalam. Aku fikir kau sedang bergelung di balik selimut mu!"

"Itu guling ku yg kututupi dengan selimut. Aku tidak bisa tidur yeol~" rengek baekhyun dengan manja

"Kenapa eum?" Chanyeol mengusap kepala baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Besok pagi-"

"Tak ada yg perlu di khawatirkan baek~ semua akan baik baik saja. Masih akan ada aku di samping mu menjaga dan melindungi mu baek~"

"aku takut yeol"

"Aku yang akan menghilangkan ketakutan mu~ okay? semua akan baik baik saja. Percaya padaku?" Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dalam

"eum" baekhyun mengangguk. hati nya lega sekarang.

"Aku menyayangimu mu. Sampai seisi dunia pun meninggalkan mu. aku tetap akan di samping mu. mencintaimu selamanya."

Chanyeol mendekat kan wajah nya pada wajah baekhyun lalu memiringkan nya. meraup bibir merah alami milik baekhyun.

Dan kedua bibir itu pun menyatu. Lembut dan hangat itu lah yg kedua nya rasakan.

Baekhyun mulai melumat perlahan secara lembut bibir atas chanyeol.

"aahhh yeeolllhh" ciuman itu terlepas karena baekhyun mendadak mendesah.

Chanyeol beralih pada leher jenjang milik baekhyun.

"Jja ahh Jangaan tinggal kan bekas yeollhh akan terlihat nantinya" Tolak Baekhyun namun seakan tak diindahkan oleh Chanyeol yang tetap meninggalkan bekas disana.

"Chanyeol cukup !" Tolak Baekhyun kembali sembari menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun lalu merebahkan kepala nya di ceruk leher chanyeol.

Ia lelah , matanya terasa sangat mengantuk sekarang.

"Kau lelah ?! Tidur lah~" chanyeol menepuk nepuk pelan bahu baekhyun~ membuat baekhyun semakin ingin tertidur.

tapi ia tidak boleh tidur sekarang. ia sudah memasang alarm. kebersamaan mereka di program roommate akan segera berakhir.

"Tidak yeol, setelah ini aku harus pergi-"

_-menemui kekasih ku-_ sambung baekhyun didalam hati.

Mendengar kata 'pergi' dari mulut baekhyun membuat chanyeol semakin mengerat kan pelukan nya. Mendekap tubuh mungil itu penuh perasaan.

Ia tak ingin baekhyun pergi. Ia tak ingin esok pagi baekhyun akan menjadi cercaan semua orang.

Kalau boleh memilih ia ingin membawa lari baekhyun ke pulau tak berpenghuni. lalu bersembunyi di dalam goa. Tapi apa daya nya. Ia dan baekhyun hanya boneka bernyawa yang akan dimain kan oleh pemegang kendali.

"Baek?-"

"Mianhae yeollie~ aku harus pergi sebentar lag-"

Ucapan baekhyun terhenti ketika chanyeol melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Aku merindukan mu baek~"

"Heii dobi! kita bertemu setiap hari! Hya~ ku mohon mengerti chanyeol" nada bicara baekhyun berubah sendu

"Aku mengerti baek. aku satu satu nya orang didunia ini yg mengerti dirimu."

"Yeol~ hiks" baekhyun tiba tiba terisak

"Berjanji lah pada ku apa pun yg akan terjadi esok dan seterus nya kau akan tetap menjadi Byun Baekhyun. akan tetap menjadi baekhyun-ku yang sama. Ku mohon jangan ada yang berubah setelah ini baek, aku mohon-" chanyeol kehilangan kata katanya.

Rasanya ia tak ingin managernya membawa baekhyun pada penguasa kejam itu! tak rela orang yang teramat ia sayangi ini dijadikan boneka permainan licik mereka! seakan tak memikirkan perasaan sakit yang akan ditanggung princess mungil nya setelah semua nya nanti terjadi.

"Aku berjanji !"

.

OoO-OoO-OoO

.

"Aku keluar lebih dulu yeol, lalu setelah aku bergelung di kasur beberapa saat baru kau keluar~ kau perkirakan saja waktunya"

"Nde Arraseo" Ucap Chanyeol

"Baek-" Chanyeol menahan lengan baekhyun sebelum baek melangkah menuju pintu toilet.

Chuu~

Hanya sentuhan bibir bertemu bibir. tidak lebih.

"Ingat Baek, aku selalu mencintai dan menyayangimu. Jaljayo~" Ucap chanyeol tersenyum tulus sambil mengusap pucuk kepala baekhyun dengan sayang.

Ia teringat akan komentar para fans nya. Baekhyun tak pernah membalas. bahkan hanya ucapan,'Aku juga mencintai mu' sekali pun. dia benar benar terlihat kejam.

Baekhyun memejam kan mata nya.

"Nado Chanyeollie" Ya hanya itu yang mampu ia keluarkan sembari tersenyum.

"Pergilah~"

Kemudian baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan chanyeol di dalam toilet. dengan gerakan perlahan namun pasti . ia membenam kan diri di balik selimut.

Kembali mengotak atik Handphone nya, berkomunikasi dengan seseorang diseberang sana, setelah cukup lama Baekhyun mendengar derap langkah kaki, ia yakin pasti itu si tiang listrik. kemudian ia mendengar pintu kamar ditutup dengan sangat pelan, bahkan nyaris tanpa suara.

Chanyeol kembali ke kamar nya.

baekyun kembali mengecek HP nya,

lalu bergumam pelan.

seperti nya ia memang harus menemui kekasih nya itu setelah syuting ini selesai.

ia melihat jam alarm handphone nya.

Masih Ada 45 menit lagi untuk menunggu alarm itu menyala. Akhirnya baekhyun memutus kan untuk tidur sebentar.

mata nya benar benar butuh untuk tertutup. tak lama kemudian ia sudah ke alam mimpi.

dan semoga saja mimpi baekhyun kali ini adalah mimpi indah. walaupun esok ia akan mengalami hari yang buruk.

Semoga Saja . . . .

* * *

_**MilkHunHan-Yuri**_ present

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dini Hari - 19 Juni 2014**_

"Aku pergi dulu" Ucap Baekhyun pada SeHo dan Chanyeol yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Datang lagi nanti." Ucap Seho.

"Nde. Aku akan datang lagi lain waktu." Ucap Baekhyun sembari membuka pintu mobil yang sudah menjemputnya didepan rumah Roommate.

"Hati – hati ya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Baekhyun.

"Nde. Kembalilah." Jawab Baekhyun sembari tersenyum dan meraih telapak tangan Chanyeol yang melambai didepan wajahnya sebelum memasuki mobil.

Sesaat pandangan mata mereka bertemu dan akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk langsung memasuki mobil.

"Sampai jumpa ! Bye – bye~ . . ." Ucap Baekhyun pada SeYeol (?) ketika sudah memasuki mobil.

"Kau akan ketempat kalian ?!" Tanya sang manajer, Jaehyuk pada Baekhyun.

"Ah, nde Hyung. Tolong bangunkan aku saat sudah dekat." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dijok mobil sembari memejamkan matanya.

"_Ya Tuhan, apa yang barusan aku lakukan dengan Chanyeol ?!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di depan rumah Roommates, Chanyeol terlihat terdiam bersandar pagar sembari mengambil sebuah kotak persegi dari dalam celana sebelum akhirnya mengotak – atik layar benda tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo ?!"

"..."

"Dia sudah berangkat menuju tempatmu."

"..."

"Tolong jaga dia, aku percayakan dia padamu.

"..."

"Hmmm. Ye~ .. Tapi kau tahu, aku juga sangat mencintainya."

"..."

"YAK YAK YAK ! Kenapa malah menggodaku. Sialan kau ! Hahaha."

"..."

"Ani. Aku tidak menghubunginya. Kau saja yang menghubunginya."

"..."

"Ndeee~ .. Jalja !"

Chanyeol mematikan sambungan telponnya sembari kembali menatap layar ponselnya.

"Cih ! Kenapa aku mengucapkan selamat malam padanya?!"

"Apa aku juga harus menghubunginya ?! Ah aku rasa tidak. Dia pasti lebih bisa mengatasi semuanya. Aku percaya padanya." Ucap Chanyeol sembari kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya.

"Taeyeon Noona. Aku percaya padamu. Tolong jaga Baekhyun kami." Ucap Chanyeol sembari memandang kearah langit sebelum akhirnya memasuki rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Hay Hay Hay !

HYUNers~ .. Yuri datang bawa FF baru nih ..

Sebenernya FF lama .. tapi akibat Laptop rusak , harus diinstal dan filenya pada ilang .. eh tadi nemu di email ada FF kirimin ternyata ini ..

Ada yang aneh sama FF ini ?!

Hahaha ... iya , ini FF project antara **FLAMESHINE **author special ChanBaek dan **HAN YURI** author special DaeBaek ..

Special lagi, ini ada BaekYeon momentnya ^^ hahaha gak ding ..

NO BASH YA !

Bukan bermaksud membuka luka lama ..

Tak ada yang patut persalahkan disini ..

For **ChanBaek Shipper** .. **Baek hanya milik Yeol** ..

For **DaeBaek Shipper &amp; HYUNers** .. **Baek hanya milik Daehyun dan Taehyung** ..

For **BaekYeon Shipper** .. **Baek milik Leader SNSD** ..

For **EXOL &amp; Shiners** .. Baek hanya milik mereka seorang ..

Begitu juga untuk Baek Baek Baek shipper yang lain ..

Tergantung imajinasi dan delusi masing – masing saja ..

ADILKAN ?!

DI FF INI (diusahakan) TAK ADA YANG MENYAKITI , TAK ADA YANG DISAKITI !

(kecuali si Baekhyun yang memang saya bikin merana .. hahaha)

.

FF ini diambil dari acara Roommate dan waktu – waktu sekitar itu .. termasuk waktu di sebarkan berita dating itu ..

Sekali lagi ini cerita hanya berdasar DELUSI para author .. jadi jangan Baper ya ..

Mau tahu lanjutannya ?!

Habis baca jangan langsung OUT !

Jangan jadi setan yang berkeliaran .. nanti Han Yuri datengin mimpi kalian hlu .. hihihi

So~ RCL juseyo ..

Kalau responnya bagus berarti bisa lanjut .. kalau gak ya udah aja sampai sini .. hehe

Yah~ 50 review bisalah /plak ! hahaha

.

.

.

Oh ya .. Yang Full version CB + Rated M diluar DB &amp; BY .. kalian bisa langsung buka akunnya **FLAMESHINE **dengan judul yang sama ..

Ini memang suntingan FF itu .. sama tapi beda (jalan cerita &amp; endingnya) ..

Selain CB shipper jangan memaksakan diri buat baca .. RATE M hlu ya ..

Tapi kalau buat CB shipper dan haus akan NC-an ya silahkan ! ^^

Yuri mah gak bisa bikin begituan .. hahaha

.

.

.

**[150323]**


End file.
